The Universe and You
by thecoolanonymouswriter
Summary: Starts with the season 6 finale, and goes AU from there. Reeling from an eerie sense of Deja Vu, Kate Beckett gets the worst case of cold feet, leaving it to our dear darling author to comfort and calm her down. Although, the constant tiny disasters, are not helping matters at all. Coauthored with caskettastic. Not a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

The Universe and You.

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to two people. One who makes me blush, and one who makes me smile. FBD&CDM, you know who you are, and I know what you are worth.

Disclaimer: Nuh-Uh!

Coauthor: caskettastic

One phone call. That was all it took to shatter someone's world. And no one knew this better than Kate Beckett. For, she had been on the receiving end of life changing phone calls, not once, but twice.

Kate paced the room on the top floor of the Hamptons house, teeth gritted and palms sweaty. As if having wedding jitters wasn't bad enough, her irritating, annoying, childish,adorable and utterly lovable groom, who had promised to be there within 20 minutes, was now late by an hour.

From the atmosphere in the room, she knew she clearly wasn't the only one who was worried. Lanie kept glancing out the windows every 5 seconds, updating them on the guest arrivals, Alexis, kept fidgeting with her cute little bow tie, her face worried, and Martha looked purely impatient.

Before she could pace the room one more time, the shrill ringing of her phone interrupted Kate.

_Katherine Beckett?_ The voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, this is she." Kate answered, a small pit forming in her stomach.

_Ma'am, this is Officer Brooke from the Hamptons PD. There has been an accident, and the victim is a Richard Castle. We understand you are his emergency contact, so could you please come over to the 4__th__ milestone immediately? _ The voice questioned with a voice of practiced calm façade.

The next few minutes were a blur to Kate. She didn't remember how and when she got down from the house, grabbed the nearest guy who could drive, jumped into the car that they had booked to escort them to the airport after, and reached the mentioned location.

Before the car could even come to a complete halt, she yanked the door open and threw herself out. The pit in her stomach was now a huge abyss. Even from this distance, she could tell that this was not a case of a minor fracture. And even as she ran the short distance from the car to the police cruiser, she knew her world was going to change forever. And the sight that awaited her when she did, just confirmed her worst fears.

She was mistaken. Her world hadn't changed, it had been destroyed. It had lost any and all purpose to even exist. As Katherine Beckett stood on the edge of the road, looking at the fiery pit that was once the car in which her fiancé was travelling, all she could hope for was that death claimed her too, and soon.

"Castle!" she called, in a choked voice, some part of her still stupidly hoping against hope, that he wasn't in the car. That this was just a pre-wedding prank, and that he would jump out of the trees somewhere and say 'Gotcha!'. If only it were that simple.

"Castle!" She called out louder, her voice more of a lament now, than anything else. Even through the grief, she could hear the emptiness that echoed in her tone. It sounded like it came from the inside of a tomb. A place where she wished she could go find solace in, if the love of her life was really dead.

The solace never came. The pain never eased. All she could feel was pain, pain and more pain. Her mangled heart began thinking up of scenarios where this could happen differently. If this was some plot by the universe to make sure that they did not get married, and the universe knew that THE only way that would happen, was if one of them were dead, Kate wished it was her.

She wished it was her who had stayed back to get the papers legalized. She wished she had tripped and fallen down the stairs and snapped her neck. She wished a sniper shot her through the window of the room she was getting ready in. No matter what the scenario was, the summary of it was this. Katherine Beckett wished, more than anything, that it was her who would have to suffer, in the process. Because in all honesty, she would gladly live through the shooting, the freezer, the bomb, the apartment explosion, and all the times she was tortured again, rather than watch Castle die right in front of her eyes and not be able to do anything about it.

Wait! Why was she not doing anything about it? That was her fiancé for Christ's sake! Her always, her everything. She had to do something right? Something, anything, to at least try to…well at least try.

With that thought in mind, and her fiancé in her heart, Kate picked herself off the ground, and started towards the burning car. As she trailed closer, she could hear Martha and Alexis in the background, screaming for her to stand back. She could smell the smoke that kept everyone else from moving closer. She could feel the heat of the fire that was engulfing the car. In that second, Kate suddenly had a clear idea of what her immediate future was. She was either going to get Castle out of that car, or die trying.

"Ma'am, please stand back. It's not safe" She could hear officer Brooke shout at her, trying to move closer. She took a step further.

"Katherine don't! Not you too." She heard Martha wail from somewhere behind her. She took another step further. Three more steps and she would be there.

One…two… A sudden explosion threw Kate all the way back to the police cruiser, before she could even contemplate what had happened. And when she did, all she could see was the burnt car. Except, it was now it smithereens.

No...No…this could not be happening. No…Castle….

"CASTLE!" A scream wrenched itself out of her throat, startling her eyes open.

Looking around and the dull morning sky, all Katherine Beckett could think was 'That is one nightmare I could not wait to wake up from', before yanking her cellphone off the charger dock and pressing speed dial #2.

"Couldn't go even one night without me huh?" Came the sleepy, rough, deep voice of her favorite author. Her everything.

And Kate Beckett, could finally breathe again.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Universe and You **

Author's Note: Another update, as promised. Now let me go grab some cookies.

Disclaimer: Sure sure!

Coauthor: caskettastic

Reviews: Duh! Is the sky blue?

**Chapter 2**

"Castle" she was still panting.

"Kate, are you alright?" she heard some ruffling sound, and realized he must have sat up hearing the tremble in her tone.

"No, no I'm... I'm okay. It was... it was just a nightmare."

"Do you want me to come over? I can come right now."

It took her a second, and the panic returned in full swing. "What! No! No! Don't" she didn't want him anywhere near a vehicle.

"Kate?" He sounded really worried now.

"I mean... You can't… we're not allowed to see each other until tomorrow..."

"I didn't think you believed in the whole wedding jinx myth." He chuckled.

"I don't actually. But we've already gone through a lot to get to this day, and I don't want to push my luck..." she tried to sound convincing.

"Okayyy..." he wasn't convinced. He wondered what was making her so nervous.

"Do you want to tell me what you saw in your nightmare?"

Bile rose in her throat at the mere thought of replaying the scene, even in her own head. She knew saying it out loud would surely make her throw up.

"No... I'm alright. And we both need to get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"Tell me about it" he joked.

"Rick... I love you." Her voice was a mere whisper, but he knew she meant it with everything she had in her.

"I love you too Kate. You sure you'll be alright?"

"yea... calling you helped."

"Richard Castle, miracle worker, at your service ma'am." He supplied to cheer her up. It worked.

"From tomorrow though, you won't have to call. I'll be right there with you." his voice was so deep and sincere, it warmed her heart.

"I know" she said with a smile. This was exactly what she was looking for when she called. The assurance that he'll be there tomorrow, and every day after that. For as long as they would live. And preferably a day more than she would live. She almost chuckled at herself for quoting Winnie the pooh.

"Goodnight" he finished. And she fell back asleep, trying to focus on the words he had said.

_I'll be right there with you_

He was not going anywhere, not if she could help it.

The first rays of sunlight creeping in through the curtains of the woke her up, giddily dancing upon the floor next to her bed, threatening to move towards her. She smiled. Today was the day. THE DAY. Immediately, she turned to look at the time. 8 am. In another few hours, she would have to start getting ready for the greatest moment of her life. Not that she already wasn't, with every fibre in her she sat up and threw her legs to the side of the bed, There was a knock on the door.

"Kate, are you awake?" Came Lanie's familiar voice, followed by the owner who peeked in to find the woman of the day awake and smiling back at her.

"So, girl, you ready to get married?"

"More than ever." Kate chuckled.

"How do you feel?" Lanie asked excitedly.

Kate took a deep breath then, and gave herself a moment to assess exactly how she was feeling.

"Coffee.I feel like I need coffee."

"Of course, I'm not surprised. Come on down, Alexis and Martha have already got breakfast started." Lanie laughed.

"Martha's cooking?" Kate asked, looking nervous.

"No. Just helping. We don't want the bride throwing up all the way down the altar now do we? Might give people the wrong idea." Lanie winked

"Funny! I'll be right there." Kate said rolling her eyes.

She freshened up, put on a pair of comfortable denims and Castle's old t-shirt before heading downstairs to find her soon to be family. Oh who was she kidding, they already were family. In every sense of the word.

"Good morning Kate!" Alexis greeted her.

"Good morning Darling, How's our bride doing today?"

Kate couldn't get that giddy smile off her face. Each of them was taking their chance to remind her that today was her day. Their day. Speaking of which, she wanted to hear his voice. After having a bite or two, she picked up her mug of coffee and walked towards the couch. She rang his number and waited for him to pick.

"Kate…" Alexis called from the kitchen.

"Yea?" she was distracted with dialing his number again.

"Dad called while you were still asleep. He said he'll be going to submit your documents along with his lawyer toady before locking up the loft and coming here"

Kate froze in place. Those disturbing scenes from her nightmare rushed back into her head bringing along with it a wave of nausea. The mug in her hand slipped from her fingers, causing a loud crashing sound of pieces of ceramic scattering across the floor, along with the last sips of coffee that remained untouched. The three women in the kitchen rushed towards her, all panicked and shocked, and worried.

But none of their emotions could compare to the terror in Kate's heart right now. The fear was like no other.

"Kate!" Lanie called out, and immediately ran to hold her. They made her sit down; Alexis began clearing up the mess.

"I'm sorry... I..." she was frantically looking around, then between her phone and the coffee mug that had shattered on the floor. Was this some kind of sign? She asked herself, and it didn't help. It only added to her worry.

"Honey is everything okay?" Martha asked.

"Yes... yes… I'll be fine. I just... I need to talk to castle."

Alexis smiled. "Wedding jitters"

"What?" Kate was finding it hard to concentrate on anything.

"You're nervous aren't you? It's alright its natural" they were all smiling at her. The last thing she wanted to do was put them through the same torment she was going through. So she agreed. She faked a smile, nodded and tried to act like that was what made her drop the mug. Like that was the reason she wanted to call him.

"Yea... I'm sorry... I'm just... I guess I'm a little too excited"

"You should be" Martha exclaimed.

"It's your wedding day! There's no day in your life that will be greater than this."

Kate smiled.

"We'll leave you to talk to your groom now. Just try not to break anything okay." Lanie said with a chuckle.

"Grams and I are going to pick up the cake. Lanie's here if you need anything at all"

Kate nodded with a grateful smile. The minute they had left the room, she tried calling him again. "Come on castle! Pick up!" she muttered under her breath, unsure whether it was an exclamation ruled by frustration or fear.

It rang, and rang, and then didn't. He picked up.

"Hey beautiful. I'm so glad you…"

"Castle! Where are you?" she interrupted mid sentence.

"I'm on my way to get our marriage license" he said matter-of-factly.

"Turn your car around"

"What? Why?" he chuckled. Thinking it was a joke.

"I'm serious Castle; just listen to me... please... I'll call Ryan; he'll get the paper work just get here first."

"Don't be ridiculous Kate. I'm almost there. Why would I turn around and ask Ryan to get it done, when I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself"

"Rick..."

"There! I can see the building. Stop worrying. I'll be there in time"

Kate almost laughed. Almost. He thought she was worried he would be late for his own wedding. That was the least of her worries. Late was not a problem. 'Late' in another sense was the problem. She couldn't tell him to go back now, he was already there.

"Castle,stay at the courthouse. I'm calling Javi. He'll come pick you up from there and bring you here."

"What? You don't trust me to drive fast enough?" he joked.

She was silent.

"Hey Kate? What's wrong." He was softer now. He knew something was going on in her head.

There was a tear threatening to fall out of her left eye, but she looked towards the kitchen, hearing Lanie coming, and quickly composed herself and said,

"It's nothing... I just… Castle, give me a call when the paperwork is done. Before you get into the car again, okay?"

"Yea okay. I'll do that." he said still sounding really concerned.

"Kate, I'll be there. Don't worry. We're getting married today. You and I. we're gonna tie the knot, whether you like it or not."

She chuckled at his lame attempt to rhyme. He did it again, managed to bring a smile on her face while those strong emotions of hers threatened to take over.

"That was bad even for your standards."

" I know right!" he said, disappointed. " I'm getting bad at this."

"Your rhymes are usually better when you write about me." she said with that giddy little smile again.

"Yea, I've noticed. Hopefully, marrying you should give me an all access pass to creating good rhymes all the time."

She laughed "Go get my documents submitted and then call me. I'll be waiting."

"It'll take a while, so yea, expect my call somewhere around the time you'll be all dressed up and ready, rehearsing your vows"

Just like the rest of his family, reminding her of the big leap in life they were going to take today. Marriage.

"I love you." she said softly.

"I love you too."

After having spoken to him, she felt better. Lighter. She would call Ryan or Espo, and ask one of them to pick him up from there after he was done. She didn't want him sitting in his car, driving away and putting his life at risk, no, today was not a day to test the universe. She didn't care how stupid or paranoid she sounded. She just wanted to walk down the aisle today with her dad, and have her hand be given to Richard Castle, to love and to hold, all the days of their life. And for any of that, she needed him alive.

Just as she entered the kitchen to find Lanie clearing up, her phone beeped with a text. It was from him.

"I can hear the wedding bells ring so clear,  
and I can't help but admit its music to my ears.  
Cause, every dream I've ever dreamed over the years,  
will come true today when I marry you dear."

How's that for a rhyme? ;)"

And Kate smiled the biggest smile of the morning. He was a romantic at heart. Her romantic. In her heart.

"I'm guessing he cured the wedding jitters?" Lanie said.

"For now." Kate answered, taking a seat across from Lanie.

"Don't worry. They'll disappear when you see him this evening."

And the excitement returned. Well, most of it. She couldn't wait to see him. To see him smile when he'd see her in her mom's dress. To see her smiling back at him, and to see that she was ready to spend forever and a day with him.

Her smile however, was interrupted by an almighty crash from the backyard, causing Lanie to jump up and run in the said direction.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Came Alexis's scream a second later, making the smile turn into a frown. Little Castle never screamed at anyone unless…unless someone ruined her perfectly made plan.

'Uh-Oh!' thought Kate before hurrying outside to check for a homicide.


	3. Chapter 3

The Universe and You

Author's Note: Another update!My my! Looks like someone injected me with punctuality serum. I just wish it made me look sexier as well ;)

Disclaimer: chuckles. Yeah right!

Coauthor: Caskettastic.

Dedication: To Faye Dcruz, who inspires me to write, and Chelsea Monis, who thinks the world of me.

Chapter 3

"Uh oh" thought Kate before hurrying outside to check for a homicide.

"I will kill you. I swear I will. This is abominable! Did you apply butter to your fingers this morning or something?" She could hear Alexis ranting away.

"Alexis what is…" Her question died in her throat as she took in the picture in front of her.

An ashamed looking delivery guy wearing a red cap, a murderous looking Alexis with a red tinge on her forehead, and a sad looking mushy white glop on the floor that was once her wedding cake.

No! NO NO NO NO! Thought Kate, as she looked at the cake which right now looked distinctly like a sign from the universe. A bigger sign that the last ones, anyway.

Still standing stuck to the spot, Kate mentally ticked off all the signs that they had received over the last three days. The forgotten marriage, the flamed venue, the ruined dress, the nauseating nightmare, and now, the melting moppy wedding cake.

And not for the first time in the past three days, did she wonder, if they should actually postpone the wedding. How did the saying go? _Once is an incident, twice is happenstance, thrice is enemy action. _ What about the fifth? How would the saying mend itself for something that happens five times in a row? Two words came to her mind. _Mortal peril._

She was yanked out of her thoughts by Alexis's voice, which was right next to her now.

"Kate, Kate please don't cry. I'm So so sorry. Look we can still fix this okay. Please don't cry." Cooed Alexis, wrapping an arm around Kate's shoulder.

Huh? Thought Kate, rubbing a palm against her cheek. She hadn't even realized she was crying!

"Kate, please. We can fix this. I'll have Madison call her restaurant right now and have them pack the biggest cake they have available. Dad is still in newyork. We can call him and ask him to pick up a cake on his way." Alexis finished, making Kate jolt out of her reverie.

"NO! No don't! Don't ask him to pick anything up. Please. I just want him here. Screw the cake. Just don't make him stay in the damn car any longer than he has to." Kate rambled in panic. There was absolutely no way in hell that she was letting him take a detour in the wretched car. Hell, she would get married under a palm leaf if she had to. As long as he was by her side. Safe and sound and in one piece.

Not knowing what was going on, Alexis decided it was best to just agree with her. She threw a dirty glare at the delivery guy who still stood by the mushed up cake, looking utterly ashamed.

"Becks, Alexis, what's wrong?" Came Madison's voice from behind them. A second later, a groan confirmed that she got her answer.

"It's okay Kate. You just go upstairs and get ready. I'll fix this. Lanie, go with her." Maddy commanded and a second later, Kate felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and lead her back into the house. She followed, still feeling numb.

"Alrighty then! Time to use some brains and some influence." Started Madison before snapping at the delivery guy. "You, out of my sight before I kill you. And you!" she turned to Alexis who flinched a little, "What's Castle and Beckett's favorite flavor?"

Kate spent the next hour trying to get everything out of her mind and focus on the moment she actually gets to say 'I do'. A small smile adorned her lips at the memory of castle saying the same words at the precint. Was that just three days ago? It felt like ages to her.

The buzz of her phone snapped Kate out of her thoughts. She picked it up, to see she had a message from Rick.

***Cake or no cake, and there definitely will be a cake, we sure are getting married. Get ready to kiss your current last name goodbye, Kate. Xo, Rick***

She smiled at the text as she wondered which of the four women had told him the news, before typing up a reply.

***Don't care about the cake. Don't take any detours. Be here soon, or I am marrying espo ;) ***

She hoped her attempt at humor didn't sound as lame to him as it did to her. To be honest, she felt anything good-humored at the moment, but she knew she already has him concerned because of the phone calls.

If only she could get the damned nightmare out of her head and enjoy his texts. Speaking of texts….

"**WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TEXTING WHILE YOU ARE DRIVING THE CAR? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND?" **She yelled as soon as her fiancé answered her call.

"What? Relax! Don't yell at me." Castle's squeaky voice through the other end.

"I'll relax when my fiancé gets his head out of his ass and focus on the road." She was still yelling but at a lower volume than before.

"Kate, what is wrong with you? Is this the cold feet talking? Are you still worried about the cake?" Castle asked, voice a little higher. Not out of anger, but out of concern.

"This has nothing to do with the is about you and your stupidity. Seriously Rick, texting while you are driving? How stupid can you be? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Why would you even…" She kept rambling as he cut her off.

"Oh for god's sake Kate! I am not texting you while driving. I was using the voice to text app. It's a Mercedes Kate. It has most of the best safety measures a car can provide. Besides, you know I never play with my phone while driving." Rick said, trying his best not to yell.

"You know, you could've told me that!" Kate said, ashamed at her assumptions.

"Now where's the fun in that?" He shot back, trying to make her smile by repeating what he said during their first case, all those years ago.

"Get here soon and safe, you stubborn, loving, irresistible ass!" Kate said, her voice taking any and all insults out of the statement.

"Yes Miss Katherine." He said, laughter in his voice.

"That's soon to be to you. Now focus. How far away are you?" She asked, playing with her hair.

"An hour, maybe a little bit more. See you soon." He said, hanging up.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kate walked into the bathroom for a shower. Hopefully, her hair and makeup should keep her occupied and reduce the fretting until he gets here.

Author's Note: Psst…the review button is known to give you free cookies from time to time. Just sayin!


	4. Chapter 4

The Universe and You

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sure!

Coauthor: Caskettastic

Author's note: Not the last chapter.

As she stepped into the shower cubicle and turned the shower on, Kate tried to calm her racing mind. The shower heads from all sides of the top of the cubicle hit her skin beautifully, letting the water rush down her body like streams of a river. She looked up and closed her eyes, letting the water fall onto her face first, and flow through her hair. And down her body, dressing her skin with newness and rejuvenation. She wanted to be washed off of all this nervousness and anxiety, and stress for her fiancé's life.

Off all days to have a nightmare like that one, why did it have to happen last night, when everything seemed so real, so possible, and so near. She tried to push those thoughts out, and concentrate on the end, concentrate on kissing her Husband after the minister gave him permission to kiss his bride. A smile donned her lips at the thought. She wanted everything to go as planned. Everything would be perfect.

But the universe has never let her life go according to plan. So as soon as the smile arrived, it disappeared. She ran her hand through her hair, and over her shoulders. Today was her wedding day, and it surely wasn't going as expected. Here she was, worrying about her fiancé's life and hoping he'd reach their Hamptons home soon, when she's supposed to be pampering herself to the most relaxing shower, to get ready for the biggest moment of her life so far.

She put some body wash on her loofah and began to soap up, trying hard to focus only on the end. Not on how they were going to get there. And with images of him saying his vows to her, endeavoring to focus only on his smile and his eyes, she bathed in the soft warm waters of their bathroom.

After putting on her new pair of lingerie, Kate wrapped herself up in one of his robes,feeling it weave around her like a cocoon that smelled like him. She was drying off her hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Katie, May I come in?" Jim Beckett's voice came through

"Dad? Yes, the door's open." She answered.

Jim walked in with a proud smile on his face.

"You're early" Kate stated with an answering smile on hers.

"Well, I wanted to catch you before you get caught up in whatever you ladies do to get ready that takes you so long." he chuckled.

Kate laughed. It had been a long time since she'd seen her dad in such a light mood. She liked to think that he'd been looking forward to this day just as much as she was.

He walked towards where she was standing, and then sat down on the side of the bed.

"Katie, I just wanted to tell you that you made the best decision of your life by deciding to say yes to him. By deciding to not throw your life away. And as your father, I feel obliged to tell you, that after you're married, life is not always going to be a bed of roses…"

"My partnership with him these last few years has been anything but a bed of roses dad." she chuckled.

He smiled too.

"What I mean to say is that there will be times when you two might disagree on things, and it may or may not lead to fights and arguments of hurtful statements…"

She looked at him intently.

"But I want you two to have the courage to talk it out with each other. And not run away from it. Im sure everyone who's going to be present to witness your marriage this evening, will all agree that you two are made for each other… so don't ever give that up for small petty little issues."

"I won't dad, I'll fight for him... Whatever comes our way."

She leaned her head down onto his shoulder and he kissed her atop her head.

"He's a lucky man to have you love him so much. And don't let him forget that."

She laughed "It's the other way around actually. I'm lucky to have him."

After a few moments of comfortable silence in the warmth of her father's embrace, she said

"I know you feel the absence of mom today as much as I do dad, So I have something for you too."

She moves to gather something from her dresser , and place it in Jim's hand.

"This belongs to you dad" She says, as he opens his palm to reveal Johanna Beckett's wedding ring.

Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Katie, I…"

"I'm going to get my own today. And you deserve to keep this. It gave me the closure I needed. It will now give you the comfort you need." he looked into her eyes, and saw tears brimming there too.

"You're not allowed to cry today Katie" he said, trying to shift from the subject of his own tears.

She smiled and a tear rolled out of her cheek that she quickly wiped away.

"Oh but you are?"

"I'm giving my daughter away to her favorite author who spoils her endlessly. I'm allowed to shed tears of happiness."

She hugged him and said

"Thank you dad... For everything."

"Kate, Your hairstylist is here…" came Lanie's voice from the doorway, and father and daughter both startled apart at the sudden interruption of the moment

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry.. I didn't know you were in here ." Lanie apologized even as Jim shook his head.

"Kate, your hairstylist is here…" followed Alexis's voice.

"I'll tell her to wait downstairs…" Lanie offered.

"No No..."said Jim standing and walking towards the two woman at the door with a smile, and said "You ladies can continue, I'll come see her after she's ready." He patted Kate's shoulder.

As he walked out, Kate saw him pocket the ring and she smiled. Today, it wasn't going to be just her dad walking her down the aisle. Johanna Beckett was going to be there too.

Another hour later, Kate sat in front of the mirror, hair and makeup done, and admiring the beautiful earrings, the heirlooms that Martha gave her. It meant the world to her that Martha passed them on to her, and not any of Castles former wives. The fact that Martha believed in them enough to know they would last, honored her and filled her with a warm sense of elation.

As she stood staring at herself in the mirror, she was filled with excitement that the day was finally here. The moment she'd been waiting for was getting closer and closer, and walking hand in hand with that excitement was that fear and anxiety from her stupid nightmare last night.

"You look lovely Kate! Dad's going to be so awestruck when he sees you." Alexis said from Behind Kate.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. There's not a doubt in this world that his jaw is going to drop when he catches sight of you. In fact, there might be some kind of bet going on about whether or not he cries when he sees you." The young girl chuckled

Kate snorted ,she should have guessed the boys would have found something to bet on, even today. But she had to admit, there was something about the way she looked today. She had a different glow to her skin. Not just the glow any bride has on the day of her wedding, but the glow of a woman soon to be married to the love of her life, and to have tied herself to him in every way humanly possible.

She sat on the edge of the bed and rang him up.

"Hey there." he said a smile already present in his voice.

"Hey..." she said softly, relaxing with just the sound of his voice.

"Wanted to hear my amazing voice?" he asked.

"Something like that." she admitted.

"How's everything going there? You aren't still worried about the nightmare thing are you?" he asked, something in her voice tipping him off.

"Rick...Relax, I'm alright. Just focus on the road,okay?." she urged.

"why wouldn't I be focusing on the road. It would have been a whole other story if you were in the car with me, then I'd have trouble focusing on the road, not to mention trouble keeping my hands off of you." She could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Castle! Focus." She said, half joking.

"I am…"

"ON THE ROAD!" She heard him mumble something that sounded closely like 'mistress Beckett' but she couldn't be sure.

"How close are you?" She asked, checking her watch. There was an hour and a half left until the ceremony.

"About 20 minutes away.." he answered casually and that one line set the precariously perched ball rolling. Her insides clenched as that nauseating sense of déjà vu took over. His words, said in the exact same way as her nightmare, her hard.

She felt like two cold hands had creeped in through her ribs, and were now grabbing her heart and crushing it. Her breathing quickened as tears pooled in her eyes. Her whole body felt numb, the joints in her fingers beginning to hurt, although the latter might be a result of her clutching the phone too hard.

She stood up, and walked to the window, desperately needing some air, because right now, she felt like the universe was sucking her breath away, fine tuning its plan to ruin her life. A plan that would end with a burning car.

She didn't want to think about it, thinking would lead to believing it was true, and believing that would eat her up knew she was losing it. And she knew he knew that she was losing it. But suddenly everything was too close. He was too close. Too close to…

"Kate?" he asked his voice definitely worried.

"Rick please…please stay on the line with me for a while." she tried hiding the fear in her voice and failed miserably.

"Kate? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" his words made her hands fly to her cheek to check, and sure enough, she felt the wetness of her tears.

"Rick not now, I'll tell you .Just not now. Please don't hang up." She knew that the phone was answered through the car's Bluetooth, so he had both his hands on the wheel.

"Are you alone? Is Lanie there, or Alexis? Call them into the room, don't be alone. Honey you are freaking me out" the rarely used endearment betrayed the fear he was trying to hide.

She didn't even want to tell him yet what was haunting her thoughts. She didn't want to tell anyone. They wouldn't understand. They had no idea what it felt like to have an idea of what it would feel like to have your heart ripped out of right out of you.

She knew what it felt like, because she had experienced it through the visuals in her subconscious mind, last night. And she wasn't going to take any chances right now. They can call her superstitious or prejudiced, but right now she didn't care.

"Rick… I'm okay. Just stay on the line. Talk to me." She pleaded.

"Kate, what is this about?"his voice took a higher notch as he heard a soft sob.

"That's it, I'm calling Alexis, and telling her to get to your room right this instant and stay with you until I get there."

"Rick! No!" she yelled.

"Babe..."

" Don't! Just stay with me please…" she sobbed.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." he was trying hard to calm her down. To calm his own hearbeat down. This wasn't like her.

"Rick, I love you." she said, suddenly but with all her heart.

"I love you more Kate. know that." He didn't miss a beat.

"I do."

"Nuh uh uh! .You can't say that until I'm standing next to you with the priest glaring at me because I am not paying attention to him at all." He said trying to lighten things.

A small smile donned her lips. Her perfect, amazing, unbelievable, gold-hearted man-child!

"How far are you now?"

"I'm not ac…."

And his voice was suddenly cut off. The last thing Kate Beckett heard was a blast,before the call got disconnected.

Fear took over her body. No. NO! NO! NO! NO! She tried his number again, it hit voicemail.

Again, and again. And then her world as she knew it, collapsed around her.

Author's Note: NOT, I repeat,NOT the last chapter. Three things you need to know about me. 1) I HATE sad/tragic/death-filled endings. 2) There is no character death in this fic. And 3) Read 1 & 2, take a deep breath, put away that gun you are holding, and wait for the next chapter. Two days. I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

The Universe and You

Author's Note: My co-author hates me because I am a slacker. My boyfriend is ruining my creative juju. Now whom do I smack upside the head?

Disclaimer: *Gives a incredulous look*

Chapter 5

"Pick up! Pick up! PICK UP DAMNNIT!" Lanie's voice filled the room, rising in volume with every word.

Infact, hers was the only voice in the room at the moment. The other two occupants sat on the bed. One shell shocked, the other trying to get the first back to normal. After trying to get Kate to say something, anything for the past twenty minutes, and failing to earn anything but a blank stare and a 'Rick' from her, Alexis had finally given up, and opted instead to sit and hold the older woman.

The red head's arms seemed to be the only things holding Kate together at the minute. She couldn't speak, couldn't move, and most certainly couldn't breathe.

_This is all your fault! You KNEW this was going to happen! You should have stopped him. You should have called off the wedding! _ Her inner voice shouted at her, making up for the lack of her normal voice.

The moment the call ended, Kate's world had literally and figuratively collapsed. All she could get herself to do was mumble 'Castle…call…voicemail…not a dream' to Lanie, who entered the room a few seconds after the call ended.

After trying to get Kate to say something more coherent, and failing as well, Lanie had decided to use the words she had and call the person mentioned in them. She tried Castle's number over and over again, only to have it reach voicemail. She sighed as the call went to voicemail for the 15th time, and looked at Kate.

Kate Beckett, who was famously known for her unbreakable façade of calmness and strength was currently a hyperventilating, shivering mess who was incapable of doing anything but staring out the window towards the entrance of house.

Five more minutes passed, making Lanie and Alexis slowly come to the conclusion that something was very very wrong indeed. Richard Castle, who was never EVER late for anything, was late for his own wedding. They tried to reach him but sadly the guy was practically untraceable without his phone. So they sat on either side of Kate, one hugging her from the side, and the other holding her stone cold hands, and waited.

Thirty more minutes passed, and the atmosphere in the room had gotten more and more tense. The number of occupants was now twice as it was earlier, Jim, Martha and a very shaken Ryan added to the list. They had come in one after another, asking Kate why Rick hadn't showed up yet, only to receive a grave "His phone went off when Kate was talking to him and we now can't reach him" from a scared looking Lanie.

The only person in the room who hadn't moved an inch or said a word the whole time was Kate. She just sat there, shivering and struggling to breathe, her stare fixed on the entrance of the house.

Internally though, she was a riot. One part of her was screaming at her, holding her responsible for everything that happened. Another that was praying to every god, angel and spirit in the universe to save her fiancé, and a third part praying, should the worst have happened, that her own death would follow quickly and immensely painfully.

It was the second part that lead her to keep her stare fixed on the entrance. Because some part of her, some desolate, desperate, hopeful and stubborn part of her, hoped he would show up. Or that a sniper would shoot her through the window and be done with it.

She knew she was being morbid but she honestly didn't care. In a world that Rick Castle didn't exist, the existence of Kate Beckett made no sense.

_You know what to do then, don't you? Wait till you know he isn't coming back, and then go end your life. But make sure it hurts._ The small dark part of her whispered, startling her with its reappearance.

The part didn't speak up much. Only thrice in her life till now, infact. The first when she saw her mom's lifeless eyes, the second when she was recovering from the gunshot wound in the cabin, and the third, seconds ago. Although she had managed to fight it back the last couple of times, this time however, Kate didn't bother fighting. Because this time, the voice was right. She was going to do it. If she couldn't have a life with Castle in it, she wouldn't have a life at all. She would make sure of it.

A loud screech followed small thud reached the room, snapping everyone but Kate to attention.

"What the… CASTLE?" Esposito's voice was what broke Kate. Her blank stare suddenly sprung back to life, as she desperately searched in the direction that Esposito was pointing outside the window.

The sight that she had expected and dreaded to see, however, was not the one that welcomed her.

As a rush of breath left her body, and a flow of warmth returned, Kate jumped to her feet and sobbed her heart out at the sight of her fiancé from the window.

Her fiancé, who was in one piece, alive and breathing.

Before anyone else could even comprehend what was happening, Kate Beckett found herself running out of the room, down the stairs, through the chairs half filled with guests, and slamming into the arms of her very startled and shaken looking fiancé.

"Kate, are you alright?" the first words coming out of his mouth, brought her back to life.

"Rick! Rick…I thought…I …I thought…Rick!" Kate sobbed, holding him tight and kissing every inch of his face she could lay her lips on.

"I'm sorry Kate…I'm so sorry. Please don't cry. I am fine. Look!" Castle sobbed too, holding her tighter in response.

"The blast…your call…what happened Rick? I thought I…" She still couldn't get herself to say the words _lost you_ out loud for the fear of them actually coming true.

"The car Kate, it blew up. But I wasn't in it Kate. When you started crying..Oh god, Kate…I felt so helpless. I pulled over to talk to you, and walked into the trees nearby…and then it just…the car blew up!" He said, shivering towards the end.

"The car did WHAT?" Esposito bellowed, already pulling his phone out to call in backup.

"It blew up. Maybe a gas leak or something." Castle said absently, trying to control a still sobbing Kate.

"If your car blew up, then how did you get here?" Lanie asked, her voice trembling as well.

"I can answer that" came a voice from behind all of them, making all of them turn, and two of them half-chuckle.

"Aunt Theresa?" Kate said incredulously, before looking up at the sky.

As if reading her thoughts, Castle whispered in her ear.

"I agree, the universe does have a twisted sense of humor."

And as his warm breath caressed her neck, Katherine Beckett, came back to life again, the darkness now defeated thrice in a row.

Author's Note: Not the last chapter. I mean seriously people, after going through this much crap, these two definitely deserve a wedding. Dontcha think?


	6. Chapter 6

The Universe and You

Author's Note: As much as I would like to take credit for this chapter, every word of every sentence, belongs to Caskettastic. She is so incredible that her friendship makes me want to be a better writer. Every single time.

Chapter 6

She pulled away then to look at him, and he wiped the last tear from her cheek. He smiled and she couldn't resist joining in. He laughed then, and she looked around at everyone and they all seemed to have a look of pure joy on their faces. But she knew, none of them could feel the happiness that was overwhelming her right now. The joy of having her fiancé back where he should be, close to her.

He leaned in to grasp her lips, but she dodged him by tilting her face just enough to let his smooth, freshly shaven cheek brush against hers. She closed her eyes and whispered softly to him

"If you want it bad enough, meet me at the altar" she smoothed his tux lapel "and kiss me then."

He pulled away and looked at her with a warm smile and said "Let's get married."

There was an excited squeal from somewhere behind them, and Kate suddenly felt Alexis take her hand and start to pull her away, but she didn't let her eyes lose his gaze. She watched him with this sweet, hopeful smile on her face that told him just how much she's been waiting for this moment.

Her groom was finally here, safe and sound, and they were getting married.

When she was back in the house, Alexis and Lanie began to touch up on her makeup and help her freshen up a bit. The glow on her face after seeing her fiancé was so beautiful in fact that really didn't need any make up at all. 

She stood up and looked at herself one last time in the mirror and in her mind, she said to herself

"This is it. This is your day. He's waiting down there to make you his." 

A knock on the door sounded, and Kate turned to find her dad at the door

"You ready?" he asked, looking nervous himself.

And Kate looked back at herself in the mirror and said "I am." 

Lanie came up to her and hugged her "You're looking drop dead gorgeous Kate." 

"I think we could do without the morbid homicide jokes today Lanie." Kate laughed. 

Lanie chuckled kissed her on the cheek one last time and left, saying "I'll see you, downstairs." 

Alexis then came up to Kate and embraced her, long and lovingly, and kissed her on the cheek

"I love you Kate. I'm so happy you'll officially be part of our family today. We can't wait." 

"I can't wait you Alexis, really, for all of this." 

Alexis nodded and said "I've always told dad, falling in love with you was his best decision yet" Before walking out to join the others. 

Kate turned to the mirror one last time and looked over her shoulder to see her dad still standing behind her. 

She turned to him nervously "How do I look?"

"Even more beautiful than your mom did." he held out his arm and she linked her arm through it. 

"Let's go" she said after taking a deep breath and Jim led her out the room. 

While walking downstairs he spoke "Remember when you were a little kid and you'd dress up in your prettiest dresses and walk around with a bunch of flowers in your hand, doing a slow march across the room." 

Kate chuckled "Yea, I've practiced enough for this day I guess." 

"I'd tell your mom then, that letting you go to a man when you grow older would be the hardest thing to do, because even then I didn't like the idea of you dreaming about your wedding day." 

Kate laughed some more. "Dad, I was 5. The only reason I did that was because I liked the idea of a long white wedding dress and pretty flowers. Hell, I didn't even care if there was a groom involved or not." 

Jim chuckled. They had reached the end of the stairs and saw Lanie and Alexis and two of Jenny's nieces waiting there at the door. 

"Well, the day's finally here, and I'm not going to say it's any easier to give you away, but knowing that you're happy with a man who loves and treatsyou well, makes all of this feel right." 

"Thank you dad" she kissed him on the cheek and said "I'll always be your girl, you know that, right?" 

"I know." He said with a smile and they walked towards the entourage. 

"It's so stupid, did they really think we were going to postpone?" Kate heard Alexis grumble. 

"What is it?" she asked. Alexis Castle was never really one to grumble. 

"Some of the guests have assumed with all of the commotion, that maybe the wedding was postponed." Lanie explained. 

"As long as I have my groom and all of you here to share this moment with us, we really don't need anyone else. Let's do this. I'm getting married today, guests or no guests." Kate said decisively.

In a few minutes, the doors were opened and the two little girls walked out, nervous little girls being summoned towards the altar by their uncle Kevin who was trying to get their attention right now.

Kate could see him waving out excitedly. She laughed. But the man she wanted to see was hidden. She could even see Alexis standing up there with them, looking beautiful and attracting all the attention for the other two best men.

Lanie walked out behind the girls and now it was Kate's turn. 

As her dad took the first step forward she moved with him, and slowly, she found herself floating towards the front of the aisle. And halfway down, her eyes met his, their gaze obstructed only by the thin net veil that hung down before her face.

And just like that, she became ignorant to everything else around her. It was his gaze on her that carried her forward,hypnotizing and beautiful that it was, he looked at her with pride and love and pure admiration, and she reflected the same for him. This was finally happening and every cell in her body, every pore on her skin sang with joy to be here, to be alive this day and to be walking towards him, her life to be.

She hadn't even realized she had reached the altar, until Jim softly took her hand in his, and faced her.

"I love you, Katie" he said, kissing her cheek gently.

"I love you too dad" and with that, he led her up the final two stairs and placed her hand in the hand of the man she'd come to adore and love unconditionally over the past few years.

And as Rick took hold of both her hands, she felt a shock of warmth go through her veins, and startle her senses. _Is this what it feels like to finally be here_? She thought. 

"Hey" he said softly with that charming young smile he always sported 

"Hi" she said with a beautiful wide smile that spoke volumes.

The minister present then began to speak,

"Dearly beloved, we have all gathered here today to witness the marriage of Richard Edgar Castle and Katherine Houghton Beckett… From what I've just been told about them by their family and close friends, this day has been a long time coming."

Kate laughed and Rick had that childish smile on his face. This day had sure been a long time coming. In fact, Kate had to admit, somewhere during her partnership with him, it was a given, that someday, she would be standing here with the intention of marrying him. And now, standing here in her wedding dress, Holding his hands, looking into his beautiful baby blues and having all of her loved ones here to witness this moment was all too overwhelming for her. so overwhelming, that her cheeks ached in a good way with that smile that she couldn't manage to tame. Why would she either. This day was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, and it was turning out to be just that. Nothing could best describe her state right now other than Pure, unadulterated joy.

"Marriage is a union of two hearts, to no longer be called two, but rather, to become one and staythat way for eternity."

Rick turned to look at the minister and corrected him "Always"

"I'm sorry, what?"

Kate laughed quietly and squeezed his hand.

"Nothing, sorry" and he looked back at Kate to find her rolling her eyes at him. As the minister continued his monologue about marriage, Rick mouthed the words "Our word is always!"

"Yea, but he doesn't know that" Kate reasoned.

"If anyone has reason as to why these two shouldn't be joined in matrimony, speak now of forever hold your peace."

There was silence, and the minister looked back into his book to continue. Rick began tracing little circles on Kate's hand with his thumb, and she felt warm all over. She smiled that signature smile of hers, the one where she slightly bit her tongue between her that smile did so many things to him. His insides felt light and warm and so filled with love everytime she did that. That smile was his. He knew,she only ever smiled that way for him.

There was a sound from among everyone seated there before them, someone cleared their throat, and for a second, Kate's hands went cold. Both of them turned to look at who it was, who was it who may have a problem with them tying the knot.

All eyes turned to Aunt Teresa.

She looked around in confusion, and then stated with a warm smile "What? Oh no! No! I don't have a problem with them getting married. I just have a bad cold."

"Girl, if she wasn't Kate's aunt, I would've smacked the daylights out of her" Lanie said to Alexis. And the entire crowd relaxed.

Kate breathed a sigh of relief and Rick laughed. "Is she always like that?"

"Calling her an Attention seeker would be putting it too mildly" Kate said.

"You went cold there for a second" he admitted, while staringdown at her hands.

"I'm warm now" She gave him a reassuring smile. She was alright. He squeezed her hand and looked to the minister to continue.

"Moving on," the minister said. "Richard and Katherine, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

"Yes we have" they replied in unison.

"Will you honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?"

"Yes, we will" came their reply.

"Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

"Yes we will" Rick lightly tickled her hand with his finger this time, and she saw the gleam in his eyes. She wanted to kiss this man senseless. He was driving her crazy, even at this moment.

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent." said the minister.

This was it. The time to declare their vows to each other had come. They'd been preparing for this for a long time, and Kate's heart beat hard in anticipation to hear what Rick, her writer, had in store for her.

"Katherine... Kate," he started "the only ever thing I've ever done for a living is write. I write and write until I can create something to please my readers, but mostly I write to please myself. Innumerous chapters have been discarded much before they've reached my editors hands, only because I didn't believe what I was writing.

I can't write what I don't believe in. But Kate, eversince I met you, ever since I began writing about you, the words just flowed. They still do. And I know they always will, because with you, everything I write about you, for you, with you, all ofit is what I see for real in you, your strength, your heart, everything about you inspires me, and all of you makes me believe.

When I'm with you, I believe in magic, cause really. That's all you ever make me feel like. I wish you knew the power you have over me, Kate. No woman, none of my muses before you have ever managed to entrance me this way. You've put a spell upon me like no other. I'll never run out of words for as long as you're with me. Words come easy when they're about you, and if I could, I'd write a lifetime supply of books in your name Kate.

Writing now, feels meaningless, if it isn't about you."

Kate's eyes had turned moist. She'd never wanted to cry this much out of joy. She'd never felt an emotion this strong and overwhelming before.

"So, here it goes- "he continued with the most charming smile she'd seen him wear.

"I, Richard Edgar Castle, take you, Katherine Houghton Beckett, to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." He lifted her hands and brought them to his lips, and while never leaving her gaze, he reverently kissed her knuckles.

Kate looked at him with eyes of love and gratitude and suddenly she found herself forgetting everything she had prepared herself to say to him. Her mind went blank, because now all she could think of was the beautiful things he just said to her.

"Ms Beckett, You may now declare your vows" the minister said.

She nodded then and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

And after a moment's pause she said to him

"I'm no wordsmith, I catch criminals for a living, and really, that's all I've done for a major part of my life. You know me Rick…

"Better than anyone" he interrupted and Lanie shushed him from behind Kate.

"Sorry"he mumbled and Kate laughed. She continued.

"But there's one thing you don't know. I encountered a criminal once, but never put him behind bars. He stole something from me, long before we first met, and he still doesn't know how."

Rick looked confused and eager.

"He made me feel emotions I've never had before. Jealousy, anger, and really, I wanted so bad to put him behind bars because he had stolen a major part of me.

But after everything he did, I will never find it in me, to arrest him. Cause among all the emotions he brought out from me, he showed me something I never thought I'd experience. He showed me Love."

This criminal, broke every law I'd made for myself, invaded every part of my life he could find and really, I had every right to put him away for life, but I chose to take him formyself to love and to hold for Always."

"I guess by now, you know who this criminal is, Rick"

"I'm sorry, are you talking about Esposito?" he asked. And the crowd roared with laughter. She hit him playfully. "Shut up Rick!"

"Nono, I'm just kidding I get it.. But wait, you said I stole something from you long before we met… "

"That brings me to the second part of what I have to say to you here. Rick, your words were my shoulder to lean on, my solid ground, during the toughest part of my life. I've never really told you this, but your words were the only thing keeping me going. After my mom died, I found one of your books in her bedside drawer, and her bookmark was on the second last chapter. Rick, she never found out who the killer was. So I took it up to finish the book for her. And in a way, it motivated me to find her killer. She needed closure and I realized later I needed it more than she did.

You don't even know the mountains I'vecrossed just cause I had you Rick. You and your words. And today, If I'm standing here with all the weight of the world lifted off my shoulders it's only because You've stuck by my side, even when I tried my best to push you away. I'm not letting you go anywhere. Now that we're finally here Rick, let me tell you, the past 24 hours have been the most stressful, because really, my greatest fear was losing you. I'm never letting you out of my sight from this day on. You're stuck with me babe, to have and to hold for the rest of our lives." she said with a wink.

"That's supposed to scare me I think.. But it doesn't" he said, and she laughed.

"Stop interrupting my vows" she told him with a mock glare and he zipped his lips.

"I, Katherine Houghton Beckett, take you, Richard Edgar Castle, to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Her eyes gleamed with happiness and it reflected off of his.

"Now that you've declared you vows before everyone gathered here, you may now exchange your wedding rings."

Lanie stepped forward with a two boxes and each of them took theirs and opened it up, returning he boxes back to her and keeping their rings in hand.

Rick took her left hand in his, and lightly brushed his thumb over her ring finger and spoke with utmost confidence as he acclaimed "Kate, with this ring, I thee wed and with it I bestow upon thee my pledge of faithfulness and enduring love" he reverently placed the ring on her finger, sliding it up with ease and affection and making sure it fits her finger well. It was perfect.

Kate then took his hand and said "Rick, with this ring, I thee wed and with it I bestow upon thee my pledge of faithfulness and enduring love." and softly she added "always" and he whispered it back to her.

There were smiles all around and the minister continued

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife"

"You may now…"

And even before the minister could finish his sentence, Rick pulled his bride into his arms and kissed her, deep and passionate, they were a real adorable sight to watch. Holding her close, he poured out into the kiss all his love for her, and she reciprocated the same. The feeling of finally being one, tied together in matrimony for the rest of their always. She had this smile on her face even while they kissed and really, he'd never seen her look more beautiful than she did today. As he pulled away to look at her, he saw the sparkle in her eyes and new this was the start of a beautiful life with her.

"Congratulations Mrs. Castle" and if he thought her smile couldn't get more beautiful, he was wrong. Her cheeks flushed and she leaned in close to him, letting her smooth skin brush against his cheek, sending warmth down his spine and she kissed him just near his ear and whispered "Congratulations babe".

They kissed some more and their family and friends applauded and cheered for them in their joy. Life would never be the same she thought to herself as she kissed this beautiful man. He was hers and she was his, and they'd stay this way forever, she was no longer alone, they were no longer two individuals, they were one from this moment on, and she couldn't wait to start living out life with him.

Her lips brushed softly and lovingly against his, and neither of them wanted to stop. She kissed him and it spoke volumes. He could feel her gratitude, her promise in it. She was giving herself wholly to him and telling him something. She was letting out all the emotions she had felt in these last 24 hours in all her fear of losing him, she was conveying to him, just how much she needs him, and just how much she wants him. She kissed him to make up for all the worry and stress she underwent all because of that stupid nightmare. He was her beacon of hope, her light when the universe was cruel enough to bring only darkness before her eyes, so she kissed him, and meant to give him all the love she could.

He could read her all too well and when she finally pulled away, she rested her forehead against his and he said

"We did it!"

She chuckled

"We made it!" she said.

"You can't tell me you really thought we wouldn't" he asked.

"I can't deny the fact that I almost lost myself with the idea that you were hurt"

He kissed her again softly and sweetly, reassuringly and said "I'm never going to leave you" she smiled and said

"I know"

He leaned in again to kiss her some more, but this time, a cat call from Espo reminded them that there were a huge bunch of people around, waiting to greet them on their new life together.

"Save some for the honey moon"he had called out. And Rick laughed without looking directly at him.

"Oh I have a lot planned for our honey moon"he mumbled only to Kate and her cheeks flushed again. Why was this happening? Why was she blushing? She's slept innumerous times with him before, why was she blushing at the idea of tonight.

Oh yes. She was his wife now. It was a new stage in their relationship, one of complete commitment to eachother. And the idea of being in the arms of her husband tonight was setting her body on fire. Sheneeded to feel him, and feel all of him. So when he put a little more distance between them and took her hand in his to lead them towards their guests, she missed his proximity and the heat he radiated. But she went along.

When Martha came up to them and wished them, she said to them "I've attended countless weddings in my time, but at none of them have I heard vows so heart felt. Both of you, you brought tears to my eyes."

Rick pulled Kate in closer to his side, and kissed her temple. She looked up at him and said "I love you"

"I love you too" he replied.

After all of their close friends and family had greeted them, Alexis ran up to them and said

"So, should we get this party started, or do you guys need a while to freshen up?"

Kate looked up at Rick and bit her lip. Immediately he knew what she was thinking. And she knew what he wanted too. There was no chance like now.

"Uhh... actually, I need to go freshen up a bit..."

"Yea..." Kate began.

"And I'm sure, Kate, you want to freshen up a bit too?" he asked her.

"Yes. I need to... I should probably..."

"Alright then, you guys take your time, we'll keep everyone entertained till then." Alexis chirped excitedly.

"Thanks Pumpkin. You're the best"Rick kissed his daughter on the cheek and then grasped his wife's hand and hastily led her to the house. Everyone was outside, this was their best chance.

"I can't believe this. Are you like reading my mind or something?" he chuckled as he asked her. They were making their way to the door.

"Just goes to show how in sync we are today."

"That's left to be seen. Prove it to me." He said while wiggling his eyebrows naughtily.

"Challenge accepted" she said confidently as he pulled open the door and carried her inside, quickly shutting it closed behind them.

Author's Note: Told ya that girl is talented! Here *offers chocolate* Now, reviews? Its only fair!


End file.
